A series of tasks for operations management of a computer system may be executed automatically by using a workflow. For example, a workflow execution server is employed to perform tasks on managed target devices through remote control via a network, according to a workflow that defines a task procedure.
Such workflow-based automated execution of business tasks is applied to a growing area in the field of operations management, and there are increasing cases of concurrent execution of multiple workflows. When workflows run in parallel, two or more tasks may be directed to a single target device at the same time. In this case, the workflow execution server may set up multiple connections to the target device and use these connections to execute multiple tasks in parallel according to the workflows.
As an example of techniques about workflows, there is proposed an exclusive control method that dynamically determines exclusive sections in individual workflows to indicate where an exclusive lock is to take place. See, for example, the following document:
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-006740